epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood
"There's a reason I got kicked out of my last school. The other ponies felt threatened by my fangs." - Nickolai Personality Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood, mostly known as Nick is a very mysterious and quiet vampony who first appears in the episode of My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures. As he had first appeared, He landed in front of Marisa once she left the doors of her home. Nickolai wears a grey coat with blue sleeves to cover himself from the sun that hurts him. Whenever the sun is hotter, the more he covers his face. He also covers his face when he sees new people that talk to him. Nickolai seems to act as he was a very rebellious when he was younger, sharing that he 'got kicked out of his last school because of his fangs'. Nickolai has an extremely severe anger towards Waffle Mint Hamelswourth, who happens to be an old-time rival of Nickolai and is a werepony. History Nickolai Antonio is the son of Winter's Howl and the brother of Scar Helvenberg. He was born during the time that Scar H was not, and he grew up as a mortal pony. Winter's Howl did not want to turn him to vamponyism. Once Scar H was born, she was however born as a natural Vampony. Howl he had given Nick his own room which was safe from Vamponies. When Nickolai was a teenager, he had grown up to start being around his sister Scar, and he was out more into the world while Scar was inside her home. Scar finally snapped, and with jealousy she had found Nickolai and had dranken his blood entirely without warning. Scar had turned Nickolai to Vamponyism, and from his transformation forth, he was terrified of his own sister. He than ran to Ponyville hoping to at least pretend he was normal again. Nickolai was first introduced in the series as the new kid in Ponyville overnight. Marisa walked out the doors of her one home one night and saw Nickolai who had fells from the roof in front of Marisa. Marisa gasped and asked if he was okay, and Nickolai said that he was fine.Marisa decided to show Nickolai Ponyville, and he began stories about his younger life and how he scared school. This made Maisa nervous until they really started to get to know each other and started to like each other. One day a few days after Nickolai's introduction, he bumped into Waffle Mint, and instantly recognized him. Waffle was extremely angry over Nickolai liking one of his friends, and so they had constant arguments and fights. When Nickolai started going out with Marisa, Nickolai went out with Marisa for a night out, and during that time Nickolai had gotten hungry for blood. He attempted to keep himself from Marisa when his hunger got worse, and so eventually he snuck out and started hunting for food. By the time he finally found food, he saw Marisa behind him, watching everything that he did. She ran terrified, until Nickolai approached her after and explained everything. After a few days passed, she hung out again for a day out, and bumped into Nickolai's sister Scar H. She kindly threatened to drink Marisa's blood since Nickolai wouldn't do it. Nickolai jumped in front and refused to let Scar do anything harmful to Marisa. A Few days later, Nickolai noticed that Marisa had suddenly dissapeared. Nickolai worried, and than finally found out that his sister had taken Marisa to the woods with the entire Vampony pack. Nick panicked horribly, and ran as fast as he could towards the area that they had taken Marisa to. Running there, he bumped into Waffle Mint, his werepony enemy. Waffle threatened Nickolai until Nick told him about Marisa's fillynapping. Waffle than decided to finally team up with Nick to save the mortal from the vamponies. When they had gotten there, Scar saw the two, and said that if they took another step towards Marisa, she would drink her blood dry. Nickolai didn't move a muscle, but when he finally panicked and started running up to them, Scar hurryingly bit through Marisa's shoulder and than Nickolai jumped onto her, attempting to fight her. Scar laughed, and they both had a violent battle. Waffle stepped in, and attacked Scar. When she was finally defeated, the two immortals brought Marisa back home to Ponyville, and tried to heal the vampony bite that she was given. Finally after a certain point in time, Marisa and Nickolai declared that they were going to get married after Her had accidently turned Marisa to vamponyism. She had become what he was, and they both declared a vampony wedding in Ponyville. Appearance in Equestria Girls Nickolai Bloodgood appears in the film as a rebel teenager who is Marisa's Boyfriend. Wearing the same shirt and hoodie as he does as his pony counterpart, with additional black pants and flames on parts of his skin as well as his clothing. In the film. He discovers Marisa had 'Come to school today' during Marisa's transportation into the human world. He is one of those to help Marisa and her friends during the adventure to find James and Misara. Gallery Category:Male Category:Pony Category:Fan Character Category:Vampony